


Bird Brain

by Silverheart



Series: Bats and Birds [2]
Category: Batman: Arkham Asylum (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Getting to Know Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart/pseuds/Silverheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after Batgirl hits the streets, she and Robin do research on the batcomputer before heading out to fight crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Brain

Barb looked up from the Batcomputer, blinking at Ti—er, Robin. “You know what this _is_?”

“Sure do.”

She just stared at him. 

“Ammonium nitrate,” he told her, grinning. If they hadn’t been working she would have slapped him. “I recognize the structure of the molecules.”

“I know that, I just…how did you know that?”

“Oh come on, Batgirl. The World’s Greatest Detective trained me.”

She snorted and turned back to the Batcomputer. They could probably track down an origin, which would be a starting point. “You spend your free time knocking the teeth out of other guys’ heads. Forgive me if I make some assumptions.”

“You know what they say about assumptions…”

“Remember the ‘u’ part, especially.” She hit enter. “There we go. All known manufacturing locations in the city.” 

“I’ll remember _that_ part, if you admit to the ‘me’.” He leaned over her, making a few adjustments to her list, knocking some off. He didn’t smell like sweat yet, since it was early in the night. Soap and male, instead, a pleasantly clean combination. “Here. There was ton of it in that truck. It won’t come from anywhere big, or well-guarded. That’s not Freeze’s current MO.” He glanced at her. “And yes, I _do_ know what that stands for.”

“Look who’s making assumptions now.” She overlaid the locations on a map. “You’ve fought this guy before, then.”

“Several times. He, uh, well, he freezes stuff…”

“I read the case file when we found those thugs frozen.” He was one of the less psychotic in the collection, a breath of fresh air after a month of Joker, Poison Ivy, and the Penguin. Even Bruce admitted that it had been a rough first month for Batgirl.

“Right. He’s not up for much right now, which is why those idiots thought taking him would be a good idea. We damaged his suit, though he managed to run. They always leave a bomb behind.” He shook his head. “If it’s bad news, it’s usually a bomb when you don’t need it.”

“Do you ever _need_ a bomb?”

He smirked wryly. “More often than you might think.”

“Right.” She had known what she was getting herself into, after all. Except for the smart-ass co-sidekick, anyway. “Let’s go do some investigating.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1)Tim's actually very smart in this universe. Batman told him to find a cure for mutant Mad Cow Disease in Arkham Knight, and seemed to think he could, come on!  
> 2) Revel in my vaguely knowledgeable semi-pseudoscience.


End file.
